


Explosive Friendship

by Eva9250



Series: Here's our life [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, apologies if characters are ooc, im still new, pls help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva9250/pseuds/Eva9250
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little oneshot on what exactly happened when Junkrat kidnapped you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this written! School starts tomorrow, so updates will be slowed down

You hung limply, letting yourself be carried away by this crazy man who had thrown you over his shoulder and taken off. The building you were just in quickly disappeared from view, and you got the feeling you weren't going to be getting back anytime soon. You lifted your head, turning it to look at his face. He was grinning from ear to ear, overflowing with manic giggles. Just behind the two of you was the huge man with the pig tattoo, easily keeping pace with his long strides.

 _Well_ , you thought, _this is going to be interesting._

Eventually you were set down by the man, who started shifting from foot to foot as he talked to you.

"Sorry for snatchin' ya shiela. Oi'm Junkrat, and that there's Roadhog!" Junkrat waved a hand at the man towering over you, who grunted in acknowledgement when you smiled up at him. "Oi jus' needed a excuse ta git away from the old bugger, but oi promised ya explosions, so that's whot ya gonna get!" He ran into a nearby building and you jogged after him.

You found yourself in a big empty space, much like a warehouse. Junkrat was in a nearby corner running around a set-up that looked a lot like a lab. He was collecting things, presumably for what he was about to do. You lean against a wall and watch him, deciding to just roll with it.

After a few minutes he appears in front of you and shoves the load he's carrying into your arms. "Can ya hold this for me? Thanks mate!" You look over the objects held in your arms, trying to identify them but failing. Junkrat is back at his lab mixing chemicals of some sort while muttering to himself. You observed him with interest.

"You make your own bombs?" Junkrat nodded his head frantically, giggling.

"Course! Oi've been makin' bombs fer a while now. When we joined the monkey tried ta give us some 'standard' stuff but it wasn't any good, so oi jus' kept doin' this! Ya see, this thing here..." Junkrat went on to explain the process as he created his bombs. It piqued your curiosity and you listened intently, asking the occasional question.

Finally, Junkrat finished with his work. You helped him carry the several dangerous explosives outside to detonate them. Each one had been specially made to do a certain thing; some hit a small, precise area with powerful force, while others covered a wide area of destruction. More still were focused on looks, managing to be quite beautiful, either as a distraction or just for fun. He had also tested some experimental ones with you, some of which turned out quite well while others were just duds.

You watched in awe, cheering and complimenting his skills. Junkrat stood with his chest puffed out and a smirk on his face, no doubt enjoying having his ego inflated. "Ya know, oi wouldn' mind havin' ya around more often. Ain't e'eryday that someone loikes what oi do as much ya do. Usually they're too worried about me blowin' em up! Could ya believe it? An' when oi ask em why they jus' look at me all funny. But you don't! Ya look loike a quick learner ta me, Oi'm sure you could be a great assistant if ya wanted ta!"

At some point the two of you decided to have a competition with throwing the bombs. You started losing quickly, not having the experience with throwing explosives that Junkrat did. As payback, you would give Junkrat a quick shove to throw off his aim. Of course, he started to do it right back and it dissolved into a playfight between the two of you. He managed to break away from you and you started chasing him around until he jumped on top of Roadhog, who had decided to take a nap sometime during the competition. 

You ran up to him but paused, looking unsurely at Roadhog. Junkrat noticed, and reassured you in between crazed giggles. "Ah, don't worry bout 'im mate! Ain't much that can wake him up. Besides, he won't mind; it don't look much loike it, but the big guy loikes ya! Come on!" He grabbed your arm, pulling you onto Roadhog's stomach as you laughed in surprise. 

Junkrat continued his giggling even when put him in a headlock and started ruffling his hair, both of you unaware of the person watching you two just a few feet away.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized how ominous that last sentence might sound if someone hadn't read my other story. It's just McCree, don't worry


End file.
